This is an application to participate in the Cooperative Multicenter Network of Maternal Fetal Medicine Units (MFMUs). The application contains: PART A: Description of the capabilities of the Yale Section of Maternal Fetal Medicine. PART B: Description of the applicants perception of the study and their cooperative role in the network. PART C: A proposed protocol for the antepartum management of intrauterine growth retardation.